Season 5
Main Cast Cameron Henderson as Eric Omar Brown as Vincent Tyrekas Lang as Michael Brandon T. Jackson as André Sydni Watson as Camille Keke Hunter as Ariana Chelsi Glascoe as Isabella BooBoo Stewart as Dominic Kathy Valentina as Destiny Jaden Smith as Gordon Ashley Thornton as Kristina Recurring Cast Jessica Lucas as Ayana Bennett Anivlis Fernandez as Kate Melicia Johnson as Sariah Kelsi Frost as Jamia Bennett Shay Mitchell as Selene Daren Kagasoff as Wesley Anton Yelchin as Matthew Terrance J as Scott Brian J. White as Terrell Summer Glau as Becca Bronson Pelletier as Brian Shannon Kane as Trinity Garrett Hedlund as Xavier Rosario Dawson as Lauren Bennett The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals'' wiki team makes every effort to maintain professional courtesy and provide sources of information for upcoming episodes. However, anyone can edit the The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals Wiki. As a result, it is not an accurate spoiler source and should not be cited as such. The Fifth Season of The Old Ones: The Beginning of the Immortals begins airing in the United States on Friday, April 25, 2014. It is a TV adaption of Cameron Henderson's series of young adult novels of the same name. Season Summary Since the eradication of The Original Witch, the city has been blessed upon numerous of circumstances. The night is still consisted of multiple phenomena's that are considered indecorous & unknown to the human society. As constant rumors are circling round the supernatural environment, a prophecy has been spoken of a specific assortment overthrowing the ancient coven; The Old Ones. As Eric begins to inquire deeply within the inexplicable accusation, he observes that the infinite race is consisted of divergent species of hybrids, which could ignite into a catastrophic contention. With constant lust for human vital fluid, Eric is customarily trying to ignore his cravings of obliberating innocent beings throughout the impeccable hours, however, is drawn into the state of mind of permanently conflicting his emotional personality. Enervated about the behaivor of Eric during the precendent weeks, Isabella brings to her consciousness that accommodating him based on his impassionate demeanor is leading to a barrier of suffering and resentment, which will cost them their devoted relationship. Getting use to the perpetual depature of Lorena and her detrimental plague; Dominic, Destiny and Brian discover a monumental and significant precision that will not only change their lives, but compress the entire existence of werewolves. Prospecting instruction from their ancestors within the spirit realm, Ayana and Jamia uncover the purpose of why Lorena's mystical energy has been obtained into the genes of all werewolves, which had provided them the contribution of immortality. Comprehending the astounding disclosure that will perplex the supernatural society, Ayana and Jamia also contrives the illumination of the predicted individuals that will endeavor to annihilate the existence of The Old Ones. Intoxicated about their concealed wedding from others, Gordon is intrigued to see his guardians Destiny and Vincent in exhilerating bliss, which he hopes will continue to last. Currently a temporary administrative associate at Ariana's ignitive and fashion corporation, Selene finds it's crucial to establish the daily routine of her informed companion. Speculating his unacclaimed attribute, Ariana is confounded how Dominic and his siblings obtained qualifications of their opposites. As their relationship continues to level above standards, Camille becomes agitated as Scott takes formal inititive of getting involved in preternatural occurences. Not accepting Kate's behalf of transferring post-secondary institutions, Michael maneunver's devious collusions in order to get her to remain in within the vacinity, which results out of proportion. Taking the proposition of his diviner companions, André and Sariah are presented by the threat of an unfamiliar species who claims they're the provocation of him and his undestructible siblings. Wanting to re-esatablish her life, Trinity is challenged by humanity's approach of prevailing, which in retrospect, she comes upon a human whom captivates her entire outlook on life. With the arrival of a companionated coven, The Old Ones tries to appraise their maintenance in order to decimate their upcoming adversaries. Chapters *Chapter 4: Origins of Eternal Souls: (Ep. 138 - 149) This chapter originates with Eric continuing to struggle with his endless addiction, as he craves for human blood and tries to balance the tremendous relationship with Isabella. He soon is approached by a former companion and is informed of the return of their ancient deadliest enemy. Dealing with the upcoming & catastrophic events ahead, The Old Ones lives are invariably balancing on a life and death scale, which will bring them to the depths of lies and heartbreak, although it will conduct them together to adjust their relationships and constitute them even durable. *The main antagonists of this chapter are Lorena, Patience, Zyra